


Gunpoint

by PxrkerStark



Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hostage Situations, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Injured Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter likes MJ, Precious Peter Parker, Prompt: Hostage, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Robbery, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxrkerStark/pseuds/PxrkerStark
Summary: Everyone was laughing and chatting while eating their lunch, MJ was discreetly drawing Peter from across the table in her little sketchbook and Ned was rambling about Star Wars. Peter had just finished his sandwich when he felt the hairs on his arm stand up and the sudden feeling that there was danger hit him.orPeter witnesses a robbery and becomes the Hostage.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009887
Comments: 12
Kudos: 470





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hostage

It started out as a normal day. Peter and the Decathlon team were at Delmar’s Deli & Grill for lunch, enjoying their food and chatting. 

Peter was sat next to Ned and MJ was sat across from him in the booth. He had slowly started developing a crush on the girl and paid attention to every little thing she talked about, her hobbies, which were drawing and reading, her likes and dislikes, he latched onto every little piece of information. 

The only thing about MJ was that she was smart, like extremely smart. And observant. She questions Peter a lot about his random disappearances and then brushes it off as a joke whenever Peter can't think of a reason for his absence. 

Peter has a feeling she knows he’s Spider-man but just decides not to call him out on it. Which he appreciated, but he still had to be careful. Only Ned and Aunt May know and he would like to keep it that way.

Of course, Flash was being Flash and made fun of Peter for something every ten minutes, but like usual, Peter just ignored it. He found it quite funny how much Flash would fan-boy over Spider-man. Peter would catch a glimpse of Ned's grin and they would share a knowing look before trying to contain their laughter. If only Flash knew.

Everyone was laughing and chatting while eating their lunch, MJ was discreetly drawing Peter from across the table in her little sketchbook and Ned was rambling about Star Wars. Peter had just finished his sandwich when he felt the hairs on his arm stand up and the sudden feeling that there was danger hit him.

His head shot up and turned to see four large men dressed in all black come barging into the shop with large guns. Peter gasped and yelled at his classmates to get down. Screams rang out as Peter and the others ducked under the table, Peter pulled Ned with him and made sure MJ was behind him. 

“What’s going on, Peter?!” Ned whisper-yelled from behind him, Peter was blocking everyone behind him and shushed Ned as he looked down at his watch and quickly sent a distress signal out to Mr. Stark. He couldn’t do anything without exposing his secret to everyone in the store. 

Three men were patrolling the store while who Peter assumed was the boss, pointed his gun at Mr. Delmar, and yelled at him to give him all of the money from the cash register. Mr. Delmar was pleading for them to leave but the man’s yells overpowered his cries. Peter felt anger pulse through him and moved to leave the hiding spot when suddenly MJ grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“What are you doing?!” She hissed with a bewildered expression. 

“I can’t just let them shoot him. I have to do something,” he said firmly.

“And get yourself killed instead?” she glared. 

“I’ll be fine, just stay here with everyone. Stay quiet until everything is taken care of. I’m just gonna distract them until help gets here.” Peter told her and left no time for her to argue before he crawled out from his spot under the table when the men looked away. Peter quickly scurried across the room to the kitchen. He carefully grabbed a frying pan from the stove before making his way back into the room stealthily. 

Mr. Delmar's eyes widened when he saw Peter but he quickly looked away to keep the men from noticing the kid currently sneaking up behind one of them. Peter stood up once he was behind one of the men.

“Excuse me?” Peter said as he tapped the man on the shoulder. The man spun around and raised his gun to hit him but Peter quickly ducked before swinging and smacking the guy in the head with the frying pan, creating a loud ding to ring out, drawing the other men's attention. 

Guns started firing but Peter dodged the bullets as he swung the pan, hitting the next closest guy and sending him crumpling to the ground in pain. Peter ran and slid behind a booth to take cover, away from his friends. Peter just hoped Tony would arrive soon, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep them distracted. 

“Shoot him, goddamnit! Idiots!” The leader ordered angrily, his gun still pointed at Mr. Delmar. The two men that Peter had taken down recovered and all three of the men now approached the booth he was hiding behind. He knew he was outnumbered but he wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

Peter took a deep breath as he heard the footsteps grow closer, the pan clutched close to his chest. The footsteps came to a stop and Peter’s senses screamed at him when a gun was pressed against his head from above him. Peter didn’t waste a second and swatted the gun away from his head with the pan before swinging it again and whacking the man across the temple. 

Peter scrambled to stand up when suddenly two shots rang out.

Peter gasped as a bullet lodged itself in his thigh and another in his wrist, making him drop the pan. He could faintly hear his classmates yell his name but there was a loud ringing in his ears making it hard to hear. 

His leg gave out under him and the sound of him, along with the clatter of the metal pan, hitting the hard ground could be heard through the store. The ringing faded away and he felt himself being yanked to his feet by a grip in his hair, making him wince. 

An arm was wrapped around his neck and he was pulled tightly against someone’s body and he could feel the barrel of the gun being pressed against his head. Peter cried out in pain when he was forced to put his weight on his bad leg, the only thing keeping him up was the arm around his throat. 

“Give us the money or I'll blow this kid's brains out.” The leader who had his arm around Peter barked at Mr. Delmar who didn’t hesitate this time and immediately began pulling the money out of the cash register. Peter tried to tell him not to but the arm tightened making him choke out a gasp. Peter could see his classmates panicked faces under the table from the corner of his eye. Ned had Peter’s backpack and he knew what Ned was thinking. 

Peter's eyes widened in horror when MJ decided to crawl out from under the table, a determined look on her face as she strode over to a table and grabbed a chair, she raised the chair high above her head and smashed it down on the man holding Peter. 

The man cursed and growled as he grabbed at his head in pain, causing him to drop Peter. One man ran and grabbed MJ roughly, she kicked and fought as he tried to restrain her. The other men were rushing over to the table, noticing the others hiding there, and began pulling them out from their hiding spot. They all screamed and some fought while others obeyed in fear of getting hurt. 

Peter knew he had no other choice and shot Ned a look that he immediately understood. Just as Ned was being pulled out from under the table he reached into Peter’s backpack and tossed him his web-shooters. Peter caught them and quickly shot out his web at the man who was threatening to shoot a kicking and screaming MJ. The man gasped as he was webbed to the wall. 

MJ looked at him in shock and a large smile spread across her face. Peter turned and shot his web at the other men, pulling them away from his classmates. They all gasped and scrambled to their feet. 

“Go!” Peter yelled at them. They hesitated before running out of the store and toward the police cars that were now arriving. MJ stood in the same spot and Peter yelled at her to go. She looked at the door and back to him before finally turning to run. Peter sighed in relief when everyone but him and Mr. Delmar was out of harm's way.

Peter turned back to his task at hand and was about to shoot another web at one of the men running at him when suddenly he felt someone grip his wrist and rip off his web-shooters which rendered him completely useless since he was already injured and couldn’t stand on his own. All he could do now is pray that Mr. Stark would arrive soon. 

Mr. Delmar had put all of the money from the cash register in a bag and handed it over to one of the goons. They yelled at each other to move out. Peter thought that it was over but then he felt an arm grab him once again and pull him to his feet. Peter cried out and tried yanking his bad wrist free from the man's hand. 

“What are ya doing, boss?! We gotta go!” One goon yelled when they noticed their boss was pulling Peter to his feet. 

“Not without Spider boy here. He can get us a lot of money from Stark if we hold him for ransom.” the man said darkly as he began dragging Peter with him. Peter’s eyes widened at his words and his heart began to race. He put up more of a fight but was quickly shut down as the man whipped him in the head with his gun, causing his vision to blur. 

“No! Let me go, let me go!” Peter yelled as the men dragged him out of the back door which led to an alleyway. At the end of it, Peter could see a black van waiting. 

Suddenly the man jolted to a stop when the sound of metal hitting concrete could be heard. Peter looked up to see Mr. Stark stood between the van and the men.

“Awe, leaving so soon?” Tony pouted behind his helmet. The man yanked Peter to stand in front of him and pressed his gun to his head threateningly. Tony stiffened and raised his hand to aim his repulsors at the man holding his kid.

“You shoot me, you shoot spider boy.” the man challenged. The other men had their guns raised and pointed at Tony, not like it would do anything if they did shoot since his suit protected him. The sound of metal hitting concrete could be heard behind them and the man turned his head to see Rhodey behind them, his arm outstretched and pointed at him. 

“You’re surrounded, I’d let the kid go.” Peter could hear Rhodey say. The man was nervous now as he looked back and forth between Tony and Rhodey, the gun pressing harder against Peter's temple, making him wince and squeeze his eyes shut. Tony’s other hand clenched into a fist when he saw Peter squeeze his eyes shut in fear. 

“Either give me back my kid and get arrested peacefully or get shot across this alleyway along with your buddies. Your choice.” Tony threatened, knowing he wouldn’t shoot the man while Peter was still in his grasp but still needing to convince the man he would.

Peter's senses screamed when the man cocked the gun and dug it into his head. Peter quickly ducked his head out of the way and landed a harsh kick against the man's shin making him curse and slip the gun to Peter's side as he pulled the trigger. 

The gunshot rang out and Peter collapsed to the ground just in time to avoid the blast that sent the man flying across the alleyway just like Tony threatened. Rhodey took out the other guys as Tony rushed over to a bleeding out Peter. 

Peter was on his back with his hands pressing against the wound in his side that was gushing blood. His chest rose and fell quickly as he heaved in air desperately. He looked down at his wound and lifted his hands just for a second to see it but quickly covered it back up when blood gushed from it, staining his white shirt. 

Tony came running over to Peter, his helmet lifting to reveal his face. 

“Hey, Pete. You’ll be okay. Alright? You did so good, I’m so proud of you.” Tony rambled as he placed his metal hand over Peters. Peter let his head rest against the concrete as he lazily looked at Tony. 

“I’m so s-sorry, Mr. Stark. I tried to stop t-them.” Peter coughed, wincing when it caused his wound to flare up in pain. 

“Don’t apologize for anything, Peter. You got everyone out safely, you did so good.” Tony scolded. Peter couldn’t argue as he grew tired and instead he just nodded, letting his eyes flutter shut. 

“Hey, kid. Keep your eyes open, no sleeping until you’re all patched up.” Tony told him sternly. Peter's eyes shot open and he met Tony’s eyes. 

“I’ll try,” he whispered. 

“Don’t try. Do.” Tony said as he scooped his arms under Peter’s legs and back. Peter gasped in pain when he was lifted into Tony’s arms and Tony winced, apologizing quickly. He looked over at Rhodey. 

“I’ve got everything handled here, go.” was all Rhodey said. Tony nodded and closed his helmet before taking off into the sky and toward the nearest hospital. Peter stayed true to his word, he tried to keep his eyes open but as soon as they shot into the sky, his eyelids fluttered shut and he was met with darkness. 

\--

Tony had gotten Peter to the hospital in less than two minutes and couldn’t stop the panic creeping up when he noticed Peter had passed out on the ride there. The kid had lost a lot of blood and Tony was surprised he lasted as long as he did. 

Nurses came and ushered Peter away on a gurney into emergency surgery and Tony had to be forced away from the kid. He could feel tears forming and was grateful that his helmet hid his face. 

Once he composed himself he opened his suit and stepped out, sending the suit to fly back to the tower. He sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours when finally a lady holding a clipboard stepped into the room, looking at Tony. Tony shot up and walked over to her. 

“Is he okay?” Tony questioned anxiously. 

“He lost a lot of blood but we were able to remove the bullets and stitch him up successfully. He’ll need some time to heal completely so we’ll be keeping him here for a few days before we release him. He has a minor concussion from the blow to his head but other than that he should be healed in the next few weeks.” The lady informed him. He knew Peter would be healed sooner than that with his powers but he didn’t comment on that. He let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Can I see him?” Tony asked hopefully. 

“You can. He’s still unconscious from the sedative but he should wake up in a few hours. So if you’ll just follow me I can take you to his room.” The lady smiled and turned to lead him through the doors. 

They arrived outside of Peter’s room and the lady told him that if he needed anything he could find her just down the hall. He thanked her before slowly entering the room, his eyes immediately landing on Peter’s small form. There was a tube helping him breathe and the gash on his temple had been cleaned up and bandaged. He looked so young like this and it made Tony realize how young he really was. Peter was his kid and he was angry that he didn't arrive sooner to protect him from getting hurt. 

Tony sat down on the chair next to his bed and reached out his hand to hold Peter’s bandaged one. He held Peter’s hand in both of his, resting his head gently on it. 

\--

It felt like forever when he felt movement and quickly shot his head up. Peter groaned and his eyelids fluttered open slowly. 

“Hey kiddo, you with me?” Tony said softly as Peter slowly woke up. His eyes squinted under the bright light and Tony left to dim the lights so it wouldn’t hurt his eyes before returning to his side. 

“Thanks,” Peter mumbled sleepily. Tony helped Peter sit up and propped the pillows up behind him. 

“Good to finally see you wake up, sleeping beauty.” Tony teased, earning a small smile from the teen. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was shot three times.” Peter chuckled, wincing when he did. Tony grimaced. 

“You scared the shit out of me, kid. How about next time something like that happens you stay hiding and don’t try to be the hero, okay?” Tony scolded gently. Peter frowned. 

“I couldn’t just let them take Mr. Delmar's money and get away with it. I was just hoping to distract them until help arrived. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry.” Peter apologized, looking at his hands in his lap nervously. Tony sighed and patted Peter’s good leg. 

“It’s fine, kid. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Tony smiled. 

“Is everyone else okay?” Peter suddenly asked, worried. 

“They’re okay. In Fact, they’re all in the waiting room waiting to see you.” Tony told him. Peter’s face lit up and he shifted in his seat. Tony picked up on that and smirked. 

“Want me to go get them?” Tony asked. Peter smiled and nodded. Tony stood up and walked out of the room, stopping a nurse and asking her to send up the group of teens, which she said she would do before walking away. Tony thanked her and returned to Peter’s side. 

A few minutes later the room was suddenly filled with excited teens yelling Peter’s name. Peter smiled at everyone and Ned came over to him, rambling about how badass Peter had been, typical Ned. 

Everyone was throwing questions at Peter except for Flash who was standing at the end of his bed, gawking at Tony who was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. He finally snapped out of his trance and stared at Peter in bewilderment. 

“You’re spider-man!?” he exclaimed dumbly. He had thought he was imagining seeing Peter using webs to fight off the men in the store but now that he saw Tony Stark sitting next to him, it all clicked. “Holy shit, you’re spider-man!” Flash’s mouth gaped. 

“Believe me about the internship now?” Peter laughed. MJ walked over to his side and sat down next to his legs. 

“I knew it.” she shrugged nonchalantly. Peter grinned.

“I had a feeling you knew. You were way too suspicious of me.” 

“Hold up. They know?” Tony spoke up after hearing everyone rambling about how Peter was spiderman. “So much for keeping it a secret, first Ned, then your aunt, and now your entire decathlon team.” Everyone’s head turned to look at Ned. 

“You knew?” one of the girls, Cindy, exclaimed. Ned shrugged, trying to play it off. 

“I may have,” he admits. 

“How did they all find out?” Tony questioned, narrowing his eyes at Peter who looked down sheepishly. 

“It was crazy, Mr. Stark! First, he snuck out of our hiding spot into the kitchen and fought off two of the dudes with a frying pan, a frying pan!” Ned explained in excitement, Tony tried to stifle his laughter but couldn’t. Peter glared at him. 

“What’s so funny? That was the only thing I could find.” Peter pouted. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony snickered. “A frying pan? Like Rapunzel?” Tony coughed, trying to contain his laughter. Peter’s cheeks turned a dark scarlet and he covered his face in his hands with a groan. 

“I’m never gonna live this one down, am I?” Peter groaned in embarrassment. 

Ned finished explaining all that happened to Tony, exaggerating the story a lot. The whole team was crowded around his bed, some sitting on it next to his legs. A silence set in after they finished laughing about something Ned said when Abe spoke up, his voice serious. 

“You saved us, Peter.” Peter’s cheeks turned red and he shrugged.

“It was nothing, honestly.”

“No, seriously Peter. You got shot three times saving us, that’s not 'nothing'.” Betty glared at him. Peter nodded and smiled. 

“I’m just glad everyone's okay,” Peter said. More silence. 

“Hey, if you guys don’t mind… I would really appreciate it if you all kept this a secret. You guys are the only ones who know about the whole spider-man thing so if it could stay between us that would be great.” Peter asked hopefully.

“Of course, Peter. Your secret’s safe with us, right guys?” Cindy spoke up, looking at the group which all gave nods. 

“Thanks, guys.” Peter smiled gratefully, before yawning sleepily. 

“Alright guys, how about we let Rapunzel here get some rest?” Tony said, earning an annoyed groan from Peter and a laugh from everyone else. Everyone moved to leave as Peter settled down into a comfortable position. 

The group was about to leave when MJ suddenly ran back over to Peter, pressing her lips against his in a quick kiss, surprising Peter. She pulled back and tucked her dark hair behind her ear sheepishly. 

“That was… for saving us.” she grinned. 

“O-oh.” Peter stuttered, grinning like a child. MJ leaned in once again, kissing him again except this one lasted longer. 

“And that was just because I wanted to.” She said once she pulled back, leaving Peter dumbfounded, his cheeks tinted pink. His classmates whooped and whistled and MJ chuckled. 

“Get better soon, loser.” She added before turning and leaving. 

Peter turned and looked at Tony who had a raised brow and a smirk, trying to hold back a laugh at the crushing teenager. Peter had to force himself to stop grinning as he turned on his side to fall asleep. 

At the end of the day, Peter gained a bunch of friends and possibly even a girlfriend.


End file.
